They found me
by the shadowvampire
Summary: Jace told Clary to go home in city of glass, and she did. But she faked her own death and disappeared. 5 years later she lives at the Denver institute and still thinks that Jace is her Brother and her mom's still "asleep", which they are not. One day Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon visit the Denver institute because the best shadowhunter in the world train there, but who is that?
1. the meeting

This was what you wanted

Prologue (Clay's pov)

 _-Go home Clary, Jace said. Home? I thought. Where is that? –Fine, I said. I turned around and drew a portal and dissepared into the unknown._

 _I landed on something hard. –Ey! Someone screamed under me. –Get off. I looked down and saw that I had landed on a girl. She had brown hair and eyes. She looked like she was about my age. I got off her and helped her up. Then I noticed the runes on her arms and neck.- You're a shadowhunter? I asked surprised. She noticed my runes to and asked –Looks like it. You? I nodded. –I'm…Clarissa Morgenstern I said. –You sure? She asked with a playful grin. –For now, I said. –Well_ Clarissa, _it's nice to meet you. I'm Thalia Gray from the Denver institute. May I ask what you are doing here? She sounded worried. –I kind of got into a fight whit some people and had to get away. Do you think I could live at your institute? I asked embarrassed. She nodded. –Sure, let's go meet your new family. I think we're going to become great friends._

 _When we walked in the door to the institute, we were greeted by a big bear of a boy. –Hey Jamie, Thalia said. –This is Clarissa Morgenstern, she said. –Wow, the big guy, Jamie, said. –Like_ the _Clarissa Morgenstern? Valentines daughter and jace's sister? He asked. –Yup, that would be me, but call me Clary, I said. Could this be more embarrassing?-C'mon Clary. Let me introduce you to the rest of the institute._

 _There was five people living at the institute. Thalia (17) and Jamie (19), who was siblings by the way. Their parents Tessa Gray (half warlock so no age) and the earlier brother Jedidiah_ _ **( in my version he becomes himself again in the second book)**_ _who now is Jem and doesn't know how old he is. And there is the little brother in the family, Christopher (7) And now there is me. The Gray's had helped me like no one else could. They had helped me fake my own death. They took me in as a family member the second I met them and I have stayed with them since. UNTIL…_

Clarys pov 5 YEARS LATER

-Behind you! My parabatai, Thalia, screamed to me. We had visited a night club to hunt demons, and we had for sure found some. I turned quickly around and killed the last demon. –What now? I asked her. We had been hunting for hours now and killed over twenty demons, at last. –We are going to have guests tomorrow, so we should probably head home. They does probably come to meet you since you are "the best shadowhunter ever", she told me whit a smirk. Visitors? –Who? I asked. –The new York institute, she said and started to walk to the institute.

 **The institute**

-Hey, hold on! I screamed as we walked through the door. –Why haven't you told me about this? I asked, terrified. I had told her about my past and how I ended up here. She knew who lived at the NY institute. –Because, you need to see them again Clary. He is your _brother_. And what about your mother? What if she did wake up and think you're dead? I didn't tell you, because then you would just run away. I looked at her in shock. Now what? Thought. –I'm going to sleep, I said and headed to my room.

I woke up when I heard someone scream –Give it back Jamie! I got dressed and walked in the kitchen, just in time to see the 12 year old Chris threw himself at Jamie's back to get back his book. –What's going on here? I asked and both of them stopped up and looked at me. –Nothing, they said in unison. Like everyone else, they were a little scared of me since I killed the most dangerous demon in the world and got my title. –That's what I thought, I said whit a smirk before I grabbed an apple and headed to the living room. –Hey Thals. I said to Thalia, who sat watching TV. –When will our _guests_ be arriving? I said whit an angry tone on guests. She jumped off the couch and turned off the TV. –Now! She screamed. –God! Mom and dad is still in Idris, so we have to make ready for them. Get Jamie and Chris to clean the kitchen and clean here. I'll take the guest rooms. Then she ran up the stairs.

15 minutes later

I, Jamie and Chris sat on the couch, waiting. Thalia had gone to welcome the guests. –So, how do you think it is going to be Clare? Jamie asked me. I shook my head. –I have no idea, I answered. –I don't want you to leave, big sister, Chris said with tears in his eyes. –Oh, Chris. I am NOT going to leave. You're my family, I said. And I meant it. –Maybe they won't ever recognise me, I said hopefully. –It has been five years, and they think I' dead. It isn't like they are looking for me. –Maybe, Jamie said, but I saw that he didn't believe it.

-And this is the living room, I heard Thalia say whit a shaking voice. I hugged Chris to my side as we got up from the couch to welcome the guests. And, as I expected, After Thalia walked Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon in.

 **SO… What do you think? I know it is very much like my other story (after the war), but trust me. It is very different endings. If you liked it, or not please leave a review to tell me what you think. If there is anything you want to happen in this story or if there is something you want me to write about, please tell me. Until next time.**


	2. getting to know

Chapter 2

" _And this is the living room" I heard Thalia say whit a shaking voice. I hugged Chris to my side as we got up from the couch to welcome the guests. And, as I expected, After Thalia walked Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon in._

At first I was in shock. They looked so different. Alec had longer hair and looked happier, but with a little sadness. Simon, my best friend, I could not recognise. He didn't wear glasses and he embraced Isabelle. Isabelle looked like she was happy with Simon, but like she had a heavy burden on her shoulders. And last, but not least, Jace. His hair had grown down to his eyes. He looked tired, sad and like he regretted something. I thought he would be happy with Aline, since he had kissed her right before I left. But then they noticed me Chris and Jamie.

"And this is my brothers Jamie and Christopher Gray and my parabatai Clarissa Morgenstern." I stiffed. Why did she tell them my real name?! All eyes turned to me. "Clary!?" Jace cried. Before I knew it I was embraced by him. "Oh God," he whispered in my hair. "We're not siblings Clary" he continued with a shaky voice. "What?" I asked against his chest. What did he mean?

"I'm not a Morgenstern. Your real brother is dead. I'm Jonathan Herondale," he said and looked down at me. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I thought that you were my sister, and I couldn't bear to be near you, knowing that I couldn't touch you and be the guy you needed." He sounded like he was about to cry. He wasn't my brother. "What… What about Aline?" I asked. He had kissed her the last time I saw him. He smiled down at me and kissed my hair. "I haven't seen her in four years. After I thought you were… dead. I couldn't bear it. I love you. I always have."

He looked me deep in the eyes. Before I could think, his lips were at mine. I answered the kiss whit all I got. "I love you too" I whispered against his lips. "But let's save it until later" I smirked and turned to my old friends.

"Something you want to tell me Si?" I asked with a playful grin. He blushed. "I… I kind of, you know…" I raised my eyebrows. "Izzy?" I asked. She smiled and came over to give me a hug. "One" she said. "I'm so sorry for how everything went last time. Two, I love him. I hope you're ok with it." She looked at me hopefully. "He is very lucky who got you Iz,2 I said and smiled. I gave Simon a hug before I turned to Alec. That no one knew was that the week before we were going to Idris, I had spent a lot of time with Alec. We had watched movies, played games and he had trained me. He had become like a brother to me.

"Alexander" I teased. He grinned and hugged me thigh. "I swear to the angel Raziel, if you scare me like that again, I'm going to hunt you down." I smiled. "Missed you too big bro" I replied. "Wait what?" Isabell, Jace, Simon and Thalia said at the same time. I looked at Alec, who looked back before we said "What?" In unison. We started laughing and before I knew it I had Jace's arms around me again.

"Clary" Chris said carefully. I had completely forgotten about my family. "What's up bud?" I asked. "Are you going to leaves us?" He sounded like he was about to cry. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't leave him. I made my way to him and embraced him. "I could never leave you Chris. You're my little buddy, right?" I said whit a smirk. He nodded and smiled.

 **Three hours later**

We had been sitting in the living room, catching up for hours now. Chris, Thalia and Jamie had gone to train so we were all alone.

"So Clary" Simon asked. "are you coming home with us?" Damn! Why did he have to ask? "I.. I don't think I can Si" I said and looked down. "Why not?" Jace asked. I sighted. "I promised Chris that I wouldn't leave him, no matter what happened. I can't break that promise" I said and looked at Jace who looked back with sad eyes. "But you're going to visit us, right?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him. "Of course!" I said. "I love you guys, I just… Chris is like the little brother I've never had" I said and smiled down.

Everyone around me looked… almost worried. "What?" I asked. "Clary, there is something we haven't told you… about your mother." Simon said. "Did she wake up?" I asked and looked at him with hope. He nodded. "She woke up around four years ago, and she married Luke a year later." He said and smiled at me. "So, Luke is my step dad? That's great" I said.

"The second thing is that… they got a son three years ago." He said, unsure about how I would react. A son? Does that mean… "I've got a little brother?" I asked with a shaking voice. "Yeah. You do." Jace said with sad eyes. "What's his name? " I asked wondering why everybody looked sad. "His name is Jacob Maximum Graymark" Jace said and then Isabelle broke down in tears.

 **So… that's chapter 2! I tried to follow your advices in the reviews (Witch I really appreciate btw). PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter and if you think I should just make another chapter and write a new story, or if I should make this a long story. Thanks for reading. Until next time**


End file.
